Misfit with a ladder in her tights
by Arabella-Minette
Summary: Oneshot! Helga Pataki is a misfit, hasn't she always been? And she's okay with that...except that she wishes Arnold would see her as more than just one of the guys, and for that to happen she'll have to get  something off her chest. Inspired by Amy Studt


Misfit with a ladder in her tights

A/N Hi guys! So anotheer story and so quickly? I know what has happened to me? I think I've been bitten by the bug again :D But that's a good thing right? First of all I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed Always, your messages made me very happy :D and also thanks to anyone who read it or favourited (yes it is a word :p) it etc. You guys make my day!

So on to this little story. Its a oneshot that I got inspired for after listening to Amy Studt. Both her songs 'Misfit' and 'Ladder in my Tights' really made me think of Helga. Add in to that the fact that I had the smidge of an idea for some fluff, and this story was born. So without further ado please enjoy

Disclaimer: Okay! Okay! So I don't own Hey Arnold, or the songs 'Misfit' and 'Ladder in my Tights'...please don't sue me because I'm a poor student with no money! *Looks hopeful*

0

* * *

><p>0<p>

"So you think you've got it all figured out,

You got your hotpants on and think you're something special,

Yeah me in my drab dress, I won't do at all no-

And believe me I tried to fit the prototype, I never got it right though

So what's the use and what's the point coz you've got the wrong girl!

And the world can be so much better when you find you don't fit,

There's a ladder in your tights, and you're not perfect"

Helga Pataki knew she was a misfit. She just kind of stood out, and sometimes when she was alone she would admit to herself that it bothered her. It's not like she wasn't used to it, after all, she'd always been different from the other girls. She was the tom boy, she was the girl who could disarm any of her class mates in a verbal or physical fight. She was the girl whose hair wasn't immaculately styled, who got a ladder in her tights or chipped a nail, and well she didn't care did she? However as she got older, and especially after starting high school, she couldn't help compare herself to the other girls. She had looked at them in their teeny-tiny hotpants and halter tops and she knew she couldn't compete. How would Arnold ever notice her in her drab dress in comparison? It was this thought that got Helga down the most.

When she was feeling like this though, Helga would remind herself of all the times that she'd tried to fit the prototype. Like when she had given herself a makeover so she could attend Rhonda's sleepover. Or like last year, when she had dressed up for the spring dance in order to prove that she could be just like those other girls, only find that she kept slipping in her heels. She'd think of these times and wonder what was the point? What was even the use? She wasn't that sort of girl. And as Phoebe kept reminding her she should be proud of who she was.

The truth was, that Helga was much more comfortable in her own skin. Although she was still sarcastic, feisty and passionate, she wasn't so defensive anymore. She was emerging out of her protective shell and was even letting people in, including Arnold. That had to be an improvement, didn't it?

They had been good friends for the last two years or so, from before Pheobe and Gerald went on their first date. And since their friends' relationship, they had been brought even together. Arnold had always known that once Helga threw off her protective layer and showed her true self, she would be a fun person to be around and a great friend. He was right and as they got older, the more and more time they spent together. They hung out at Slawson's after-school, went to the cinema together at least once a month to see the most recent horror films, and whiled away their time playing games in the arcade. Helga looked forward to spending time with him so much, but she wished that just once he would notice her, see how much she was pining for him and maybe even reciprocate her feelings. But then again she was so different from all the other girls, and she knew that Arnold went for the shy, pretty girls like Lila. He probably only really thought of her as one of the guys...

It wasn't that Helga was completely upset about who she was. She knew she was different and she had learned to embrace the good things that came with this. She had matured into an A grade student, and was particularly talented at English and drama. She knew that she excelled creatively, had made the swimming team, and that she played a mean guitar. She was the chair of the debating club and, well, she had beaten Arnold every single time at Zombie Mania. But...she always judged herself harshly. Maybe it was because of her childhood and her parents' obsession with Olga, a name which always caused her to roll her eyes. And actually when she thought about Pheobe's words, she knew that she should be proud!

She was Helga G. Pataki. She should be looking down on those superficial girls wasting their time as she was flying higher. She shouldn't feel threatened by them but rise to the challenge that anything they could do, she could do better. So what if they looked at her, flipped their glossy hair and wondered why she was still there? What did that even matter? At least she was being true to herself. She was a misfit...but that was okay wasn't it?

Those girls had their gangs and cliques, and hey whatever. So the cheerleaders were VIPs in high school? Well Helga knew what the price of getting into that sort of 'group' was, and she didn't want to play that game. And she definitely didn't want to follow the leader. If that's what they wanted then they'd got the wrong girl.

So Helga considered to herself that actually the world was so much better when you find you don't fit, and there's a ladder in your tights. And who gives a crap if for once you aren't shiny and perfect? Life was so much more fun that way! What did those girls know about popcorn fights, going paintballing, playing baseball in the rain, or laughing so hard that you snorted milkshake out of your nose?

And if someone tried to intimidate her and push her into being a clone, or judge her for the label of her clothes? Well she hadn't been the Queen of the Fourth grade for no reason! Yes she would admit that there was still a little bit of the old Helga left inside of her and just one more nudge and she would hit back. And hey if she had some time maybe she would get some c4 and dynamite...

Oh alright she wouldn't do that! But at least it made her chuckle.

Maybe being a misfit was the way she liked it. So what if she didn't look like those other girls? So what if she didn't play their game? So what if they thought she was second best? What concerned her was the idea that Arnold might also see her as second best. She knew she had his friendship but what if he didn't see her as girlfriend material?

"Coz let's face it, I'm a misfit..."

Helga looked up and sighed. She was in the park, sitting on a bench with her fender on her lap and an open notebook with lyrics scrawled all over the page. Some were crossed out and some had arrows pointing to a different spot, meaning that the page was covered in purple ink. She scratched her head thoughtfully.

Well, after all this time, she knew that she shouldn't change herself for Arnold. As painful as it was, she knew that the guy she had been in love with for her entire life, would have to settle for her just being herself. He would have to fall for Helga the misfit. That's all there was to it.

And why was it painful? Well soon she would know for sure, but right now she was about 90% certain that it was never going to happen. She had tried to prepare her heart for it, but how could you prepare yourself for an outcome you were uncertain of? All she was aware of, was that she at least wanted to preserve their friendship. And yet, a small part of her hoped that just maybe...

It was mid fall, and the leaves on the trees had tuned a wonderful burnt-orange colour. The wind was picking up and Helga twitched her scarf tighter around her neck, as flurries of leaves plopped off and then swirled through the air. Not many knew it, but this was her favourite time of year. She loved the bright colours, Halloween, Thanksgiving and the lead up to Christmas. It always made her feel like a child again.

Humming to herself, she looked down and began strumming her guitar again, playing the tune she had been composing. Making a couple of alterations on her notepad, Helga started to softly sing what she had written "...so you think you've got it all figured out, you got your hotpants on and you think you're something special...yeah me in my drab dress, I won't do at all-"

"That sounds pretty good."

Helga jumped and looked up to see Arnold standing over her, wearing his half lidded gaze. His hands were in the pockets of his green hoody, which Helga noticed was the same colour as his eyes, and his hair was sticking up after being blown about in the wind.

"Sheesh, I thought I told you not to sneak up on me football head?" Helga shot back. But she was grinning and she shoved her notebook back into her bag so that he could sit down, and set her guitar onto the floor.

They boy just smiled at Helga, shaking his head as he dropped into the space next to her. "Hey you should consider being nice to me, after all it is my birthday."

Helga rolled her eyes "I'm always nice to you Arnold"

He rose an eyebrow "Hmmm yeah..."

The girl shook her head and rummaged around in her bag.

"So what were you playing?"

She looked up from what she was doing and blushed, although it was that cold it could have been mistaken for a reaction to the chill wind. "Just something I'm working on."

Arnold looked at her sincerely. "I really wish you'd show me what you write." As he saw the knowing look come to her face, he held up his hands playfully "-Yeah I know, I know. You said that you'd show me when the time was right."

She nodded, noticing that he was looking a little sadder now, and then her fingers grasped the item she was searching for.

"Ah got it!" She dragged a small and brightly coloured package out of her backpack, giving it the once over before shoving it at her friend.

"Happy Sixteenth Birthday Football Head!"

"Aw you didn't have to Helga..." He blushed and cheered up immediately, accepting the parcel.

She shrugged. "Well I wanted to, and I guess...well It's something I've been meaning to give you for a while." She answered, wringing her hands which were lying in her lap

He grinned over at his friend "No I mean you really didn't have to, it nearly took my eye out!"

Helga nudged him, but bit down on her lip nervously as she watched him carefully open the package.

His brows knotted in confusion as a small pink book fell out. "What's..."

"-Just open it" She cut in softly.

He nodded and did as he was told. There was a small inscription written on the first page, in slanting purple ink which Arnold at once recognised as Helga's.

_Arnold,_

_Now you'll finally be able to see the inner me_

_I hope you enjoy reading these poems as much as I enjoyed writing them._

_Look after them! I've kept them all safe for a long time..._

_Well, almost all of them, one volume did go missing but I think you've taken good care of them for me ;)_

_All my love_

_**H** is for the head I'd like to punt,_

_**E** is for every time I see the little runt,_

_**L** is longing for our firstest kiss,_

_**G** is for how good that longing is,_

_**A** is for Arnold. Doi!_

_Ps. I'm so sorry about those first 2 lines!_

Arnold looked over to the blonde girl next to him with her head in her hands. "H-Helga?"

She merely nodded, not trusting herself to look at him.

"Helga..." his voice was soft and reassuring, almost like a sigh or a whisper "look at me." He lay a hand gently on her knee.

Slowly Helga looked up and pulled her hands away from her face. This was it! Rejection. She knew Arnold would be nice about it and she had been preparing herself for him to tell her that she just wasn't the right sort of girl, she was a misfit, just one of the guys, that he didn't like her more than just a friend, that-

Suddenly his lips crashed down onto hers. It took a few seconds for Helga to realise what was going on and then...Arnold is kissing me! He's actually kissing me and he initiated it and I-I...

Her thoughts cut out as she threw herself into the moment, tasting his lips, which were so soft and so insistent. Feeling his tongue asking for entry into her mouth which she allowed. Noticing that his hands were tangled up in her hair and her arms were thrown around his neck. Finally after what seemed like a life time, and also somehow like a second, they broke apart for air.

Helga was speechless. Arnold's touch alone had always managed to do that to her, and after that kiss. Well...

"Wow...what- I-I mean... How?...Why?...What was that?" She finally managed to spit out

Arnold just looked at her with his half lidded gaze, and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "That, I think, was a thank you for the best birthday present I've ever had."

Helga glanced at him, unsure whether or not to believe him "I...I was kinda worried...I mean – I thought you might not be interested."

He looked at her incredulously "Helga G. Pataki worried? I don't buy it" A grin tugged at the corners of his mouth "And I don't know how I couldn't be interested when you're the most mysterious, interesting, funny and unique girl I've ever met." She was blushing furiously and he looked down at his hands as if suddenly spellbound by the length of his nails. "A-and if I'm telling the truth here too, then...well, then I'd have to admit that a long time ago I started to fall for you." He looked up and locked gaze with her "and I never stopped."

Helga couldn't help herself but dive back in for another kiss, but this one was less desperate and was full of longing, and this time when they broke apart the pair seemed much more at ease.

"Hey?" Arnold asked Helga with a smile after he managed to stop his heart pounding. She looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah?"

"Well as it's my birthday, I wondered if we could have a rematch of Zombie Mania – you know I came so close last time!"

She grinned back at him "In your dreams Football Head, but if you insist" she winked at him, picking up her guitar and slinging her back pack over her shoulder. "But the loser pays for our cinema trip to see 'Return of the Evil Twin'!"

Knowing that this was going to be him, Arnold just nodded happily and grabbed the hand of the most amazing girl he'd ever known, squeezing it affectionately.

As they walked over to the arcade, Helga couldn't help feeling that maybe being a misfit, wasn't so bad at all...

0

* * *

><p>0<p>

A/N So guys what did you think? I hope you like it, and that it made you smile even a little bit :D I want to dedicate it to all the girls out there who've ever thought that they don't belong, and believe me I've been there!

So if you liked it (or even if you didn't) please review and let me know what you think, and I will appreciate it forever!

Much Love

Arabella-Minette


End file.
